dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Exemplar (3.5e Template)
= Exemplar = Summary::This creature is wreathed in raw, divine essence. Exemplars are creatures that result directly from a deity's power, either forming from the aether or being purposefully created. The embodiment of the remaining spirit of a dead deity is likely an exemplar. Proto-forces of raw, unshaped essence when condensed in a body and consciousness, such as with a new deity that is in the process of being born, can be an exemplar as well. Exemplars are creatures of intense power and can be of any alignment. Creating an Exemplar The Exemplar Template can both be applied and inherited. A fledgling deity or the essence of a vanquished deity personified inherits the template, but when an exemplar is purposefully created from actual investiture of a deity's power into an existing creature, it is acquired. Size and Type The base creature's size does not change. When the template is inherited, the creature's type changes to Outsider, otherwise it is unchanged. Hit Dice When the template is inherited, the creature's Hit Dice change to d8, otherwise it is unchanged. In any case, the exemplar receives maximum hit points for each Hit Die. Speed The base creature's speed changes in accordance to its size, and whether it is biped or quadruped. Armor Class The creature gains a +12 natural armor bonus and a +12 insight bonus to Armor Class. If it already has a natural armor or insight bonus, it doesn't stack. The creature also gains a deflection equal to its Charisma modifier. Attack The base creature retains the ability to use manufactured weapons, as well as all its natural weapons. Any attack made by an exemplar is made with a +12 insight bonus. Special Attacks An exemplar uses its special attacks with a +12 insight bonus where applicable. Furthermore, it gains spellcasting ability as a sorcerer with a CL equal to the exemplar's (adjusted) CR. Special Qualities *Existing damage reduction increases by 10 and becomes DR/epic. *''Hasted:'' An exemplar has a +4 ''haste'' bonus to Armor Class and Reflex saves, gains 30 ft. to every one of his movement speeds, and gains an additional standard action every round. *fast healing 20 and regeneration 20/-. *cold and electricity immunity, resistance to acid and fire 15. Immunities Polymorphing, petrification or any attack that alters the exemplar's form, energy drain, ability drain, ability damage, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, morale effects, disease, poison, stunning, ''sleep'', paralysis, death effects and critical hits. Abilities When the template is inherited, the base creature regains scores in all abilities that were nonabilities, of 10 + ¼ the creature's Hit Dice. In addition, it gains +4 to his Constitution score for every size category that it is larger than Medium or a -2 penalty for every size category that it is smaller than Medium. Skills Exemplars gain a +12 luck bonus to all skill checks. If the exemplar gained an Intelligence score, it gains skill points as per that new Intelligence score. Feats An originally mindless creature that gained this template as an inherited template gains a number of feats as per its Hit Dice, if it doesn't already have feats. Environment Outer planes. Organization Solitary (unique) Challenge Rating As base creature + 10 Alignment Same as base creature Advancement Either by Hit Dice or by character class. Level Adjustment +20 ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User Sulacu Category:Template